Our neighbor, Jack updated
by The other side of the mind
Summary: Brayden and Jennifer just moved to "Dead" End, they thought the name was just to fool people, until someone decides to prove them wrong.


This story is **not** related to 'My neighbor, Jack.' Anyways, this story starts out with a man named Brayden and his wife, Jennifer. They live in a neighborhood called "Dead" End, and it's named that for a good reason. So, let's start the story.

Brayden: This is a nice house, don't you think honey?

Jennifer: Why yes. I love it! But, it seems a little bit dark, don't you think?

Brayden: A little bit. But it's not the worst. And I got this for an amazing price!

Jennifer: Great! Let's go inside and check it out.

Both: *walk inside*

Brayden: This is pretty cool. *picks up a vase* This is neat. *sets the vase down*

Jennifer: They've even got nice furniture, too.

Someone then knocks on the front door.

Brayden: I'll get it. *opens the front door* Hello.

Jack: Hello, my name is Jack.

Brayden: Nice to meet you, Jack. My name is Brayden.

Jennifer: *stands next to Brayden* And I'm his wife, Jennifer.

Jack: Cool. Well, it was nice to meet you both.

Brayden: You too. Oh, would you like to stay for dinner?

Jack: No thank you. I've got plans for tonight, but thanks for the offer.

Brayden: Yeah, well, I'll see you later then.

Jack: Okay, bye.

Brayden: Bye. *shuts the front door* That was sort of weird.

Jennifer: I bet. Well, let's start unpacking.

**Hours later...**

Brayden: This is nice. I hope we don't need to move again.

Jennifer: Yeah, this is really nice.

Someone knocks on the front door again.

Brayden: *walks to the front door and opens it* What? There's no one here.

Jennifer: What?!

Brayden: You should probably hide somewhere. Now!

Then, a large rock smashes through the front window.

Brayden: Oh, no. Jennifer! Go and hide! And do it now!

Jennifer: *runs to the bathroom and locks the door*

Brayden: Whoever you are, come out and fight!

A knife came flying and hit the wall right next to Brayden's head.

Brayden: *pulls out the knife* What in the world?

Someone then cocks a shotgun right at the front door.

Brayden: What the heck?

Jack: *holds the shotgun to Brayden's head* Say good night, Brayden.

Brayden: I don't think so. *punches Jack in the face and tackles him down*

Jack: You think you're so strong, huh?! *headbutts Brayden and kicks him into a wall*

Brayden: *backhands Jack and puts him in a headlock* Any last words?!

Jack: I'm just getting started. *twists Brayden's arm and tosses him over the couch*

Brayden: *grabs his arm and stands up* You will die!

Jack: I think it's the other way around. *grabs a vase and smashes it into Brayden's head*

Brayden: *passes out*

Jack: *sinister chuckle* You can sure put up a fight. Now, about your wife. *walks over to the bathroom and knocks vigorously* Hello? Come on out. I won't hurt you.

Jennifer: That's what they all say. Now, leave before I call the cops!

Jack: Are you sure you want to do that?

Jennifer: What do you mean?

Jack: *breaks the lock on the door and smashes it open* That's what I mean.

Jennifer: *grabs an iron and burns Jack's arm*

Jack: *yells in pain* You shall pay!

Jennifer: Sorry, I'm broke. Just like you're going to be! *holds the iron to Jack's face*

Jack: I'm way too sturdy to be knocked back down again! *grabs Jennifer's throat* You'll regret trying to fight me. *grabs a bandanna out of his pocket and gags Jennifer and takes into the living room and ties her up with Brayden* Well, well, well. Are you too so adorable? I bet you'd look much pretty in the afterlife. *walks into the kitchen, opens the refrigerator, and grabs a bottle of champagne and starts chugging it down*

Brayden: *wakes up and realizes that he and Jennifer are tied up together* What's going on?

Jack: Well, you finally woke up. Now we can both see how you and your wife will die. *sinister laugh* How do you think you should die?

Brayden: I'll die with my hands around your throat!

Jack: *pulls out his shotgun and cocks it* Think of a different way!

Brayden: How about this? I'll die with my wife because I care about her. Have you ever cared about someone?

Jack: *shakes his head* Don't bring up the past. You can't change the past!

Brayden: You can change your future, Jack. Please, don't take your pain out on me and my wife. We can help you.

Jack: I find that hard to believe. *puts his gun away* Look I used to have a girlfriend who did like me but I didn't compare to her other boyfriend, Matthew. I was jealous. So, I put steroids in one of his drinks and he drank it and then he went crazy and committed suicide. My girlfriend somehow knew I played a major part in Matthew's death and she said she could never forgive me and so, I've never seen her ever since then. And now, look where I'm at today.


End file.
